The End of the World
by good air
Summary: Hal yang paling dapat membuat seorang wanita senang adalah cinta. Tapi, kita tau hal yang paling bisa membuat seorang wanita stres adalah patah hati. Inilah sejumput kisah dari seorang wanita yang bangkit dari keterpurukan. Cat :don't think hard about the summary *cerita dan summary kurang nyambung*


Disclaimer :

Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Why does the sun go on shining  
Why does the sea rush to shore  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
'Cause you don't love me any more

Angin semilir berhembus membelai helaian rambut seakan sedang bekerja sama dengan matahari agar dapat membuatmu nampak berkilauan. Suara gelak tawa dan berbagai tanda-tanda kegembiraan mengelilingi kita . Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi bahwa suasana taman saat ini benar-benar ceria.

Suasana yang berbanding terbalik dengan perasaanku. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan tentang hubungan kita. Namun, paras indahmu membuatku bungkam tak dapat berucap.

Ditambah seulas senyum darimu, aku tak dapat berkutin . Ya, senyummu yang menawan membuat hatiku buta, tak sadar bahwa hatimu mulai berpaling kearah lain…

Why do the birds go on singing  
Why do the stars glow above  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when I lost your love

_Kita putus._

Suaramu terus menggema dipikiranku. Tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh yang ditunjukan oleh orang-orang secara terang-terangan. Menatap aneh diriku yang semenjak kau putuskan tadi, tak bergerak sesentipun dari kursi taman ini. Bahkan bila semenjak tadi awan mendung telah ikut menangis, seakan taman ini tau perasaanku. Ditinggal pergi orang yang benar-benar ku cintai.

I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
Why everything's the same as it was  
I can't understand, no, I can't understand  
How life goes on the way it does

Ungh….

Sinar matahari menyapa, membuat mataku silau dibuatnya. Suara cicitan burung, lagit yang cerah, angin sepoy menyapa. Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya masihlah sama? Tak tau kah mereka aku telah kehilangan hidupku?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan merasuk, merengsek menyiksa karena tak menemukan jawaban. Tak kuhiraukan fakta mengapa aku bisa tiba di dalam bungkusan selimut yang hangat.

Mataku tak berpaling dari jendela yang berada tepat dikaki tempat tidurku. Lebih tepatnya pemandangan yang ditunjukan oleh jendela itu. Semakin lama kupandang semakin ingin aku mendekati dan mengintip lebih jauh pemandangan tersebut.

Keputusan yang salah. Saat ku sampai di jendela, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan makin menyesakkan dada. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak punya jawaban. Pertanyaan yang diakibatkan mantan kekasihku yang nampak amat ceria menggandeng seorang wanita. Wanita yang punya ciri-ciri hampir sama sepertiku, adik perempuanku, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Why does my heart go on beating  
Why do these eyes of mine cry  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when you said goodbye

Tak ku hiraukan dering telfon yang tak mau berhenti, aku hanya termenung di depan jendela. Tak kulepaskan genggamanku pada kusennya yang berwarna putih. Meski matahari telah pulang keperaduannya dan telah digantikan dewi bulan sebagai sumber cahaya satu-satunya untukku dan kamarku.

Basah. Mengapa mata ini tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata? Tak tau kah dia kalau itu sudah tak berguna lagi?

Suara pintu terbuka, dan langkah kaki berdentum tergesa-gesa. Entah mengapa, kehangatan yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat mataku berat. Tanpa komando, kegelapan mulai mendatangi. Menenggelamkan diriku dalam peraduannya yang tenang.

Omake

Basah…

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir. Lagu ini mengingatkanku kembali akan masa-masa suram itu. Masa dimana penghianatan harus kutelan meskipun pahit.

Aku akui, bila perasaan pada lelaki berengsek yang membuangku masihlah terasa. Namun, bukan lagi rasa cinta. Mungkin kurang tepat disebut cinta, karena baru kusadari tak ada yang bisa membuatku senyaman ini selain pria bersurai pirang dihadapanku.

Sekarang, yang ada hanya rasa benci yang menyesakan dada. Mengetahui adikmu sendiri menghianatimu dan pacar yang lebih memilih bersama orang lain karena harta. Ya, memang aku yang menyerahkan tahta CEO Hyuuga Corp pada adikku. Bodohnya aku, meski ditentang oleh Neji-nii aku dengan bodohnya menyerahkan saja pada Hanabi dengan dalih tidak tertarik pada perusaahan.

"Hina-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara baritone yang terdengar lembut menyapa indra pendengaranku. Raut wajahmu penuh kecemasan, membuat rasa penyesalan menyusup. Mengapa aku harus membuat orang yang kucintai cemas?

"Hina-chan? Apa kau masih marah?" kilat kesedihan terpancar di mata shaphiremu membuat perasaan bersalah makin menyusup menyesakkan dada.

"Haah…"

Suara helaan nafas membuatku tersadar dari alam bawah sadarku. Diluar sana banyak yang mengatakan kau beruntung mendapatkanku, tapi nyatanya justru akulah yang merasa sangat bersyukur. Bersyukur karena bertemu pria tulus sepertimu.

"Hina-chan, aku tau kau masih marah padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja datang terlambat." katanya penuh penyesalan. Memang, tadi aku sempat marah karena dia sampai terlambat sejam untuk makan malam kami. Jadi semenjak tadi aku menguncinya diluar kamar. Ya, sampai aku mendengar lagu tadi.

"Hina-chan aku-" dia terdiam. Aksiku yang tiba-tiba memeluknya membuatnya menampakan ekspresi kaget yang lucu.

"Hina-chan? Kenapa?" senyumku mengembang. Tak mungkin aku mengakui kalau aku teringat lagi masa-masa 'itu'? Sangat memalukan! Aku jadi seperti remaja ABG yang suka galau gara-gara cinta.

"Kau tau?" kataku menggantung "aku baru sadar kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ciuman dipipi akan menjadi hadiah kecil yang pas untuk menunjukan perasaanku.

Karena terkadang bukan cintalah yang buta, tapi kita yang tidak menyadarinya

The End

Well, pada akhirnya fic pertamaku setelah ujian justru fic aneh nan gaje… -_-

Untuk yang menunggu sequelnya Little Mistake maaf sekali karena belum bisa lanjut T_T special for my sist Rhyme, maafin ya. Sabar saja dulu sama fic gaje ini….

Tambahan lagi, kalau ada yang tau pemilik dari lagu 'The End Of The World' yang saya pake tolong berita ya. Soalnya mau dicantumin di bagian disclaimer . Terus, sebenarnya fic ini sudah saya publish di blog saya, alamatnya ' .com'. Jadi, kalau ada yang sudah pernah membaca fic ini, ini bukan plagiat. Soalnya penulisnya sama kok…

Oke, cukup sampai sini dulu curcolnya. Saran dan kritiknya ditunggu ya ^_^


End file.
